Jewelry is valued for its appearance and beauty. In order to maintain that appearance, it is necessary from time to time to clean the piece of jewelry. Oftentimes, a person will clean jewelry by applying a cleaning solution thereto and vigorously rubbing the jewelry with a cloth or the like. Alternatively, a person may clean the jewelry over a sink and using a faucet thereof. Both these processes are tedious, messy and can inadvertently result in the loss of portions of the jewelry when the wiping or washing dislodges such portions from the jewelry. This can be particularly troubling as the pieces can be lost on a floor or down the drain of a faucet, accordingly, thereby impeding any repair of the piece of jewelry.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for a device and method for cleaning jewelry that addresses certain problems of existing methods and technologies.